FNaF Fanfiction
by Sergeant Barnes
Summary: Vixen, Barry, Jack, and Pepper are on a mission to find out a murder.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"But I don't want too!" Vixen screamed. Her single eye flashed in anger.  
"You have to, Vix, it's the law." Vixen's mother said calmly.  
"No, you always want me to do things that I don't want to do!" Vixen snapped back. The 15 year old girl ran out of the house. She didn't stop running until she lost sight of her home. Vixen sat down behind a rock and cried.  
"Vixen?" Vixen looked up to see a boy, the age of 16, walking towards her.  
"Hi, Jack." Vixen sniffed as the boy approached. Jack knelt down beside her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Vixen wiped her eyes.  
"A family problem." Vixen replied quietly. Jack nodded knowingly.  
"Well there's a new ice cream shop that opened a few days back. Maybe getting some will make you feel better." Jack helped Vixen to her feet. She nodded and the two walked off.

On the way, Vixen spoke up.  
"Is the ice cream parlor the place where Pepper works?" Jack nodded.  
"How did you ever guess?"  
"I don't know. It's not like she's been talking about it all day!" Vixen said sarcastically. Jack laughed loudly. When the pair arrived at the new ice cream place, Vixen say a boy, around five years old sitting on the steps, crying. There was no one around that looked like his parents.  
"Who's that?" Vixen asked Jack, quietly.  
"Apparently, his name is Kurt," Jack answered, shrugging. "But I don't know how anyone got his name. He doesn't talk, or even move from the place. When the police came, he gave them such a scare, they ran off. Wouldn't come back." Vixen stared at the boy. She couldn't see his face because his small hands coved it, but the thick tear stains were still visible.

When they entered, a small ten year old girl ran into Jack's arms.  
"Hey, Pepper." Jack said, kissing his younger sister on top of her blond head.  
"Hi, Jacky," Pepper said. She waved shyly at Vixen, and Vixen waved back.  
"Welcome to Barry's Ice Cream." A voice called out. Vixen, Jack, and Pepper looked up to see a young man, around the age of 19 to 20, walking over to them. "I'm Barry, the founder of this place."  
"Hi, sir," Pepper said. "This is my older brother, then one I told you about, and his girlfriend Vixen!"  
"Pepper!" Jack said sharply. Pepper giggled.  
"Run along and count those receipts." Barry laughed. He gently nudged Pepper, and she ran off.  
"You have a sweet sister, Jack." Barry said, turning to the other two. Jack didn't reply. He was staring past Barry to a pair of two other young men. Barry turned to see what he was staring at.  
"That's my brother, Notch," Barry said. "But, I don't know the other one." As the three approached, the other two turned."

"May I help you?" Barry asked the man who wasn't his brother.  
"Stay out of this, Barry!" Notch snapped, he shoved passed them and walked out of the door, kicking the boy as he passed. Kurt didn't even seem to notice. When Vixen, Barry, and Jack turned back away from the swinging door, the other man was gone. Vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Barry showed Vixen and Jack around.  
"I was hoping that you would like to help." Barry said. "It's open and you get $10 an hour, working five days a week, for 5 hours." Vixen and Jack stared. $250 dollars a week!?  
"For real?" Vixen asked. Barry nodded.  
"I have a lot of money. After our parents died, Notch and I sold the house and moved into here." Barry said. "I do buy food for that kid, and us." Vixen and Jack looked at each other. Then nodded. Barry smiled. "Vixen, you can entertain the kids. I heard how well you can sing in front of people." Vixen nodded.  
"Jack, you can help with the orders. Tell Notch what people want, and he'll make it, and I give it." Barry said turning to Jack.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jack asked confused. Barry pointed to Pepper who was collecting receipts. "Oh." Jack said in monotonous voice. He rolled his eyes as he watched his little sister drop the receipts.  
"That's not how you carry them!" Barry shouted running to help Pepper.  
"Come on, Vixen." Jack said. "Let's make these people love this place!" The pair ran off to do their assigned jobs. 

Vixen pulled out her lyrics to a song she was writing.

Cold as ice, hot as fire, that's how my life is  
Happiness, sadness, no more bliss.  
Danger isn't everywhere,  
but it comes and goes in wait to scare.

Vixen stared the paper. "Have a nice day." She muttered to herself. She folded the song and put it in her pocket.  
"I could sing a song that someone knows!" Vixen said. "I know many My Little Pony songs, and I love Hasbro." Vixen pulled out lyrics to the first MLP song she had. She went out on stage and started singing. Jack was in the middle of collecting orders when he heard Vixen sing. He smiled and continued with his work.

At the end of the day, Barry gave them the promised amount of money. "And a little extra for the songs, Vixen." Barry said. Vixen stared.  
"I can't take that." She said. "They wasn't my songs. They were Hasbro's." She handed the extra money back. Barry smiled.  
"Okay." Barry said. When Jack, Vixen, and Pepper walked out of the store, Kurt was on the ground, dead. His head cut clean off. Pepper screamed and Vixen gasped. Jack looked around and pointed. The girls looked to see Notch walking around the corner, a bloody knife in his hand.  
"Why would someone who works in an ice cream place have a knife?" Vixen asked.  
"I don't know," Jack replied. The trio ran after Notch, but when they rounded the corner, Notch had vanished. Just like the man he was talking to earlier.


End file.
